


Small Moments

by bosiphas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, that episode never happened dont even think about it, they have a kid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosiphas/pseuds/bosiphas
Summary: Salem has been defeated and Qrow and Clover have adopted a kid.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 129





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to feel better. It only kind of worked but I hope yall get some comfort from it too

Clover opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sunlight on his face. He took a large calming breath and exhaled, looking out the window by the bed to see the sun rising. He then closed his arm around the man sleeping on it, his face nuzzled into his neck. He could feel his scruff rub against him as he started to run his hands through his hair, a wide smile on his lips. He wouldn’t wake him up yet, though. If he wanted him out of bed he would have to coax him with bacon, eggs, and coffee. Qrow was never really a morning person.

Clover slid his arm out from under Qrow’s head and carefully moved out of bed as to not wake his sleeping husband. It had been almost 7 years since they had met. And 4 years since Salem had been defeated. He had proposed as soon as he could when the war was over, giving Qrow another ring to wear.

Clover entered their en suite and turned on the water for a shower. It was practically routine by now. Waking up with Qrow in his arms, luring him out of bed with breakfast, then starting their day of work. He loved it, simple moments he treasured. And now there was a whole other person in his life he treasured. They had talked about it before, adopting a child. Qrow loved kids, so did Clover, which only made the decision that much easier to make when the opportunity presented itself. Plus, Clover had always seen how good Qrow was with his nieces. It was blaringly obvious to him he’d also be a good dad. And he was right.

With his quick shower over, Clover hopped out put on a tank top and a fresh pair of pajama pants. As he exited the room he looked over to Qrow, still sleeping, watching him roll over with a groan. Another endearing smile spread on his face as he closed the door with a small click. He turned around to the room across from their room and cracked the door enough for him to peak into it. There was a mountain of stuffed toys on the little day bed, slightly moving as the child under them rolled over. Her black hair sprawled over the pillow. Clover chuckled, she was much like Qrow with mornings. He had to use the same method to get her out of bed, well, not that he had too but he certainly liked to. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen to begin cooking. It wasn’t long after starting to cook the bacon he heard their bedroom door open. Qrow was up now. He started pouring the pancake batter into another pan as he heard Qrow open the other door. He was getting their daughter up. In a few moments, they would come into the kitchen, likely half-asleep and grumbling. Clover smiled and flipped over the pancake he poured out as he heard the tired shuffling of his husband behind him.

Clover turned around to see Qrow and their daughter in his arms, both of them rubbing the tired from their eyes. “Good morning~” He chimed and walked over to his family, placing a small kiss on Qrow’s cheek. “Good morning, Hally.” He then placed a kiss on the top of the little girl’s head. Both grumbled in response, making Clover laugh to himself. Clover took Halona from Qrow’s arms and placed her in one of the chairs at the table. Clover ruffled her hair and her fluffy white rabbits tail twitched in response, a tiny wriggle of exasperation at the hair ruffling.

Clover returned back to the stove and continued cooking for another minute, finishing the pancakes. He put a small pancake on a plastic plate with a piece of bacon and set it in front of Hally. He then brought over Qrow’s coffee and their own plates, sitting next to him as he handed over his mug, sneaking in another kiss on his cheek.

Qrow, more awake now, smiled. “Thank you.” He mumbled, his voice still tired and more gravely than normal. He turned to Clover and gave him a kiss back. They shared a silent moment between them, soft smiles and hand squeezing, before Hally’s struggling grunts pulled them out of it. Clover and Qrow snickered watching her struggle to hold up the maple syrup to pour on her pancake, her little head barely making it over the table height. The bottle started to slip from her small hands and Clover opted to help her instead of watching her spill maple syrup everywhere.

Clover got up from his seat and took the bottle from her. “Let me help, sweetie.” He poured the approximate serving amount over her pancake.

“More!” She chirped, her tiny little voice demanding but with little impact.

Clover became a little serious. “If you ask nicely.”

She looked up at Clover with her big brown eyes and complied with his request. “May I please have more syrup, daddy?” She asked.

He smiled down at her in return, pouring just a little extra. “There you go.” He ruffled her hair again.

The rest of the breakfast consisted of Hally attempting to eat by herself, trying to cut her pancakes with a fork and butter knife, truly struggling in the feat. But she wanted to do it by herself so, Clover and Qrow watched the adorable endearing battle of wills. It wasn’t very much later they finished up and Clover started to clear the table, putting the dishes into the sink.

Qrow picked up Hally from the chair. “C’mon little bun, time to go get dressed for daycare.” He held her in close. Clover watched them leave the room, a fond smile unable to melt away.

Qrow brought her to her room and let her down. “What do you want to wear today?” He asked, opening the top drawers of the dresser, ready to bring out suggestions.

“Tutu!” She beamed.

Qrow chuckled at her excitement. Going over to her closet to get out her favourite pink tutu. She also picked out blue, pink, and yellow striped leggings and a white shirt that said, “fight like a girl” in pink cursive writing that Yang and Blake had gotten her for her last birthday. They’d probably get her something similar for her birthday next week as well. She wouldn’t be in daycare much longer, after her birthday on the first she would be 6 and starting school. “Alright, go ask daddy to do your hair now.” Qrow told her and Hally ran off, her fluffed tail poking out under her tutu and small thuds sounding the hall as she stomped. He never was good with hair. When he helped Tai with Ruby and Yang after Summer passed he never got much practice in. Ruby always had short hair and Yang would never let anyone touch her hair unless it was Summer.

As Hally ran into the kitchen, she squeaked out. “Daddy, it’s time to do my hair now!” She ran up to Clover at the sink and buried her face in his legs.

Clover dried his hands from the soapy water and bent down to scoop up the little girl. “What do you want today?” He asked, carrying her like a swing in his arms, raising her to his eye level.

She thought for only a moment before coming up with an answer. “Ballerina bun! But two of them.” She flashed two fingers with her request.

Clover carried her over to the bathroom, setting her down on the stool in front of the mirror. “Two ballerina buns coming right up.” He confirmed. As he did her hair, combing it and tying it up into neat buns on the top of either side of her head, she swung her legs and hummed. Clover thought of how much she had changed. When they first adopted her, she was extremely timid. Her parents had unfortunately died in an accident when she was 2. By the time the adoption was finalized she was 3, but still very wary of them. But she eventually opened up and turned out to be a very outgoing little girl. They had realized they had made headway when one very loud thunderstorm sent her running into their room in the middle of the night. She slept between them the remainder of that night.

“Done.” Clover affirmed after adding a small white bow on one of the buns.

Hally beamed, her hooded eyes sparkling and her chubby cheeks puffing up in the smile. “Thank you!” She called out, jumping down from the stool and skipping away.

Qrow appeared in the doorway, peering down the hall where Halona had just run down. “Did you get her birthday present?” He looked over to Clover.

“I’m going today, during my lunch break hopefully.” Clover said, hoping nothing major happened that he would have to skip lunch for. He looked Qrow up and down, he was in his huntsmen gear. “Mission?”

Qrow nodded. “Yeah, Ironwood wants me to escort Winter back to Atlas. I’ll be back by the weekend for her birthday.” He explained as Clover closed the distance between them. Clover put his arms around Qrow’s waist pulling him in. Qrow smirked looking at Clover. “Feelin’ lucky?” He teased knowing he was going in for a kiss.

Clover scoffed, amused. “Always.” He pulled him in tighter and leaned his head forward to catch Qrow’s lips who playfully pulled back but kissed him back anyway. “You know,” Clover breathed parting their lips. “I always liked your butt in this outfit.” He squeezed Qrow’s ass with both hands and traced his lips down his neck.

“Tease.” Qrow groaned.

Clover chuckled. “Coming from you? That’s rich.” His voice deep and thick.

Clover pulled away from Qrow, hearing Hally’s padding footsteps coming back up the hall. “Daddy, can I have chocolate in my lunch today?” She asked, holding up a small bag of milk chocolates.

Clover placed his hands on his hips. “No. You know you’re not allowed.” He denied her.

Without missing a beat, Hally turned to Qrow. “Dad, can I have chocolate in my lunch?” She repeated innocently.

Qrow laughed and picked her up. “Nice try, hopper, but that only works if I don’t already know daddy said no.” He blew a raspberry into her cheek prompting a shrill giggle from Hally while the three of them walked down the hall to the living room beyond the kitchen.

Hally was silent for a moment. “Are you going on a mission?” She asked Qrow, noticing his gear.

“Nope. I’m going on a _secret_ mission.” Qrow teased.

Hally’s eyes brightened in response and she gasped. “A secret? Tell me!” She begged.

Qrow looked away, making a serious face. “I can’t. It’s top secret.”

Hally puffed out her cheeks and Qrow could feel her tail wiggle. “I promise I won’t tell!” She squeaked.

Qrow smirked, looking down at her in his arms. “Alright, but you can’t tell anybody.” He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, Hally turning her head to show she was listening. “I’m going to go meet the Winter Maiden.” Truly, that was his mission, he was going to escort her back to Atlas. The maidens were no longer a secret, nor the relics. After Ironwood had revealed Salem to the world, it was only a matter of time before people started asking questions about what she was after. It took a while but eventually everyone knew about the maidens and the relics. After the hype died down some people liked to try and make a play for them, both the maidens magic and the relics. Qrow was often called to be an escort for a maiden when travelling. Being able to turn into a bird tied along with his huntsmen skills made him the prime option for those types of missions.

Hally gasped again. “Auntie Winter?!” Her face dazzled with admiration. Winter Schnee _was_ an impressive woman, Qrow couldn’t deny that, but when Hally had met her she put her up on a high pedestal, much to Qrow’s dismay.

“You have to promise not to tell _anyone_.” He stressed sarcastically, raising his pinky finger. “Including daddy.” He whispered.

Hally peaked behind Qrow, looking at Clover who had heard the entire thing but pretended he hadn’t. She looked back up at Qrow. “I promise.” She whispered back, joining her pinky in his.

Clover came up beside Qrow, taking Hally from his arms. “Alright, time to say goodbye.”

“Make sure to be a little terror while I’m gone. Daddy can handle it.” Qrow instructed her, and raised an eyebrow at Clover.

“Hey now.” Clover laughed.

“Yes, sir!” Hally accepted her role.

Qrow softly chuckled, shaking his head. “No, no, Hally. It’s ‘I don’t take orders form you’.” He corrected, trying to get her to be more defiant.

“Yes, sir!” She repeated.

Qrow’s face fell. “It starts.” He looked at Clover, knowing this was his and Winter’s influence.

“Hally’s a good little cadet, aren’t you?” Clover squeezed her into him, another chiming giggle resounding from her.

Qrow fondly watched them before leaning over Hally to kiss Clover goodbye and giving him a passing wink before giving Hally a goodbye kiss as well. “I love you.” He said to both of them.

Both Hally and Clover repeated the words, waving goodbye as Qrow walked out the front door.

~~~

It had been a particularily long mission. Winter wasn’t the best travelling companion. Not for Qrow anyway. Although, she had been less concerned with Qrow himself and focused more on his daughter. What she would want for her birthday was a popular topic. Thankfully, it made the trip feel a bit shorter. He tried to give Winter small gift ideas, both she and Weiss had a habit of going overboard with gifts.

As he made his way up to his front door, Qrow could hear them inside. He was surprised Hally was still up, it was past her bedtime. But her voice was there talking to Clover. Qrow opened the door and walked into the house. Clover was at the kitchen table with Hally who was painting his nails. He had large fake rhinestone clip-on earrings, blue eyeshadow, pink blush, and shiny pink lip gloss on. Clover and Hally turned to Qrow, hearing the door open.

“You’re just in time for makeovers.” Clover raised his hands to show off the hot pink sparkly nail polish Hally had just gifted him with.

Hally radiated glee and excitedly jumped down from the chair she had been kneeling at. “Dad!” She shrilled, running up to Qrow.

Qrow knelt down to catch her in his arms. “There’s my little cottontail!” He enveloped her in a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck and picked her up. “Causin’ trouble?” Qrow asked her.

“We’re doing makeovers!” She grinned.

Qrow carried her back into the kitchen. “Is it my turn now?” He asked, feigning hopefulness.

Clover got up from the table. “No, the deal was you could stay up until dad got home. So, say goodnight.” He ordered.

Hally pouted and looked to Qrow. He chuckled. “Hey, you heard the boss man.” He said, not challenging Clover’s instruction. “You can give me a makeover tomorrow.” He promised.

“Okay!” She agreed and Clover and Qrow took her to her room.

“G’night, little bun.” Qrow gave her a kiss on the side of her cheek as he put her down into her bed.

“Night.” She peeped, her voice quiet and already struggling to keep her eyes open.

Qrow started to leave the room as Clover tucked her in bed but he lingered by the doorway, watching him bid Hally goodnight. Qrow stayed, silently spying on him, his shoulder leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest. So much had changed since he’d met Clover. Qrow never imagined he would have a family, he’d avoided ever attempting one. He always believed his semblance made it better for him to be alone. Qrow even distanced himself from Ruby, Yang, and Tai as much as he could. He hadn’t wanted to make things more complicated after Raven left and Summer died. But after Clover, Qrow quickly changed his mind about being with someone and eventually on having kids of his own. If it was with Clover, everything made sense.

Clover started tucking the blanket into Hally tightly, pressing it into her outline. “As snug as a bug in a rug.” He said and Qrow smiled. “You already brushed your teeth, right?” Clover asked and Hally nodded. “You sure?” Hally continued nodding. “Absolutely positive?”

Hally giggled. “Yes!” She shrilled.

Clover smiled down at his daughter. “Sweet dreams.” He leaned down an placed a kiss on her forehead.

Qrow turned around and went into their room across the hall before Clover saw him watching him. He took Harbinger from behind him and brought it to the closet, putting it on the top shelf next to Kingfisher. Hally had a bad habit of trying to play with both of their weapons. Ruby was the same when she was younger. Summer had to constantly find new hiding places for her and Tai’s weapons because she had a knack for finding them.

Clover entered their room and Qrow looked him over. “Hey, sexy.” He said in a sultry voice, closing the closet door and leaning against it. “Come around here often?” He winked.

Clover pulled off the fake earrings. “Why? Interested?” He shot back. He passed Qrow, however, and walked into the bathroom. He scrubbed his face clean of the makeup Hally had done then looked up to Qrow who stood there with a smug face.

“You looked prettier with the makeup.” Qrow sniggered.

Clover raised an challenging eyebrow. “Says you.” Clover ran his fingers through his hair and tilted his chin up. “I know many who think otherwise.”

Qrow couldn’t help his smile get bigger. “They’ll have to get in line.” Qrow walked over to him, closing the small distance, and wrapped his arms around Clover’s neck.

Clover grinned. “So, you married me for my looks?” He looked down at Qrow and wrapped his own arms around his waist. “Can’t say I’m surprised. I _am_ incredibly handsome.” He returned a smug look but before Qrow could continue the flirty banter Clover pulled him into a proper hug and rested his chin on Qrow’s shoulder. “Welcome home.” He spoke softly in his ear. Qrow hummed a breath out and the two stayed there for a minute. “How’d it go?” Clover asked, still embracing Qrow.

Qrow let out an exasperated sigh. “Ice Queen was _not_ happy I was the one assigned to the mission.” He rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t think she needs an escort.” Qrow pulled away from the hug, their arms staying around each other, looking in Clover’s green eyes. “But thankfully, uneventful. She said she’ll be here tomorrow around noon for the party.”

“Mm.” Clover smirked down at Qrow and moved his hands to his hips. “You know, I was going to go decorate for the party but…” Clover landed a small kiss on Qrow’s lips. “Now…” He spoke between kisses. “I think I’ll just do it tomorrow morning.”

Qrow closed his eyes and locked his arms around his neck once more. “If that’s what you want…” Qrow breathed, opening his eyes slightly into Clover’s. Their faces not even an inch apart. “What do you want to do instead, lucky charm?” He hummed lightly.

Clover’s eyes flashed a mischievous look. “You’re leaving it up to me?” Clover started to walk Qrow backwards towards the bed. “Lucky me.” He said before the two fell onto their bed, sharing a small laugh between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little fact: Halona means happy fortune, when bunnies wag their tails its usually in defiance, and i gave her a birthday on the first because there is that little good luck charm people do at the beginning of months saying "white rabbit" 3 times.


End file.
